Love within the Labyrinth: As the World Falls Down
by Margette
Summary: Jareth seduces Sarah. That's it. It's dirty.


Jareth gazed at the young girl before him. She represented so many lost hopes and broken dreams that still filled him with longing for his boyhood. Her innocence was so beautiful and true, and yet here he sat burning with desire, yearning to steal it from her.

He felt the strangely compelling turmoil of conscience and lust churning within him. It excited him, sparking a surge of arrogant adrenaline which quickened his pulse and made his lonely manhood swell.

Sarah sat timidly, her legs crossed, the glass of sweet liquer in her pale hand nearly empty. She had never drunk anything prior that made her feel so warm and friendly. She smiled at the Goblin King with a certain nervous deference. He had invited her to his ball, and danced with her, and sang to her.

That in itself had been intoxicating. Now alone with him, the memory of the evening comingled with the soothing quality of the drink and she was utterly entranced, yet still confused and a little frightened. How could this man be so bad and yet make her feel so good? Everyone in her life up until now had tried to make her feel like a child, yet here she sat in a ball gown, having spent the evening on the arm of an elegant stranger who had treated her as a beautiful woman.

Jareth stared shamelessly at the supple curves peeking from under her lacy bodice. She was voluptuous for a childish, starry-eyed fifteen-year-old. Yet in the Old World, she would have been nubile, ready to bear children and serve her husband dutifully.

"May I ask you how you see me?" he asked in careful voice. It was not as confident as his singing voice had been, Sarah noted. Yet his eyes betrayed a powerful and determined singularity of interest. They were cold and clear and never looked away--never even blinked. He didn't smile either. It was only the tone that made her sense a hint of vulnerability beneath his icy, intimidating visage.

She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of you," she murmured, eyes downcast. She added quickly, impulsively, "but you make me feel like I'm living a dream."

"It seems you are a dreamer, Sarah. Are you ready for your dreams to come true? You are still so young..." The words tumbled out of him quickly, again betraying nervousness, worry, and eagerness all at once.

Before he could say more, she was standing up, swaying a bit from the drink. "I would like to kiss you," she said. "I wanted to kiss you many times, at the ball, but I feared you would turn me away."

Jareth wanted her, and she was suddenly so close. He could smell her skin, her jasmine-scented soap, her light feminine perspiration. He pulled her onto his lap; she only barely resisted, enough to require mild force.

"Perhaps I would have, but only to save you for later." There was a dangerous, yet lulling quality to his voice. She knew his intentions were evil, yet he made them sound so pure and guiltless.

His lips pressed against hers then suddenly, seeking the warmth that been so estranged from his life for what seemed like an eternity. She returned the kiss and moistened his lips with her probing tongue. Jareth shuddered and thrust his hungry hips towards her. In one fevered motion, he pushed the skirt of her dress over her waist and pulled her soft, slender legs around him...

There was a tearing sound, and her delicate dress fell in a white satin heap on the cold tile floor of Jareth's drawing room. The woman-child stood completely naked before him. She did not shiver; she was surprisingly very warm. He put his arm around her and walked her to his bedchamber.

Now it was his turn to undress... Overtaken by a strange delight and joy, Sarah helped him, and when she first touched his large sex with her hand, she instantly knew to touch it next with her lips. "Put it in your mouth", he murmured with a desperate helplessness. It was more a plea than a command.

She wrapped her lips around him gently. "Harder," he instructed her, stroking her long auburn locks. "Suck on it..." And she did, her lips feeling strangely inflamed and insatiable. She pleasured him with a hunger that shocked and amazed him. Next he told her to lie down on the black satin sheets of his bed that had long served as a sensuous substitute for a woman's touch. He kissed her stomach and sucked on her perfectly round breasts, until the nipples stood hard and erect and she moaned. Now he knew she was ready for him.

He massaged her tender sex, and she moaned louder. "Keep your eyes closed," he commanded in a soft yet forceful whisper, and without announcement or fanfare, he entered her. She cried out in pain, and then in unexpected pleasure as he rhythmically moved within her. After realizing she was agreeable to his vigor, he increased the urgency and force of his thrusts and began to moan in ecstasy. She grabbed his sweaty torso and pulled him closer as she undulated beneath his pressure. She was seized then by a wave of coursing warmth moving through her entire body, and she cried out louder than before. At the same time, he spasmed and sighed and she understood that he had released something warm and moist within her.

He kissed her gratefully, and held her close. He saw there were tears in her eyes, and he began to feel a small tingling of regret within him, that initial battle between conscience and desire that would never be truly resolved. Sarah had been conquered, and he didn't know what would come next.


End file.
